Sherman's Valentine
by Justin Bonesteel
Summary: Sherman gives Penny a gift for Valentine's Day.
1. ShoppingDream

Mr. Peabody and Sherman are out shopping at a grocery store in New York City. As they were walking, Sherman spotted a bouquet of flowers sitting by a window. He thought these would be a good Valentine's Day gift to give to his sweetheart, Penny Peterson, because tomorrow is Valentine's Day.

"Where'd you get those flowers, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked his son. "I found them by the window." Sherman replied. "What are they for?" Mr. Peabody asked. Then he realized something. "Oh, I see. They're for Penny, aren't they?"

"How'd you know?" Sherman asked. "Well, tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and I supposed you were going to get something for her."

Mr. Peabody thought of something, and then an idea came to him. "You know what else you could do for Penny?"

"What?" Sherman asked. "You could make her a Valentine's Day card."

"You're right. I should do that too. I'll work on it as soon as we get home."

* * *

Later that night, Mr. Peabody and Sherman are fast asleep in their home. Even in his peaceful slumber, Sherman was wearing a big smile on his face. He was dreaming about his desert flower, Penny Peterson.

In his dream, he and Penny are out on a date. They are lying on their backs on the grass in Central Park gazing at the stars. Beside them were Sherman's sleeping bag and a radio that was playing love songs.

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it, Penny?" Sherman asked Penny.

"Yeah." Penny replied.

"So, since tomorrow is Valentine's Day, have you got any plans?"

"Well, I'll ask my parents if I can stay at your place for the weekend."

"That's great! I'll ask Mr. Peabody if he'll let you stay at my place for the weekend as well."

Their conversation continued for awhile until Penny began to yawn. "Well, I'm getting sleepy. Can we get some sleep now?"

"Sure." Sherman replied. He turns off the radio and the two take off their shoes while Sherman takes off his glasses and puts them with his shoes.

As soon as the two climb into the sleeping bag, they hold each other close and gaze into each other's eyes. Penny smiled sweetly at Sherman as her beautiful blue eyes sparkled like diamonds. This, of course, made Sherman blush and flash his signature goofy smile.

Before long, Sherman drifted off to sleep while still in Penny's loving arms. Penny smiled at her sleeping boy, leaned over and gave him a warm, soft kiss on the cheek. "Good night, my sweet Sherman," she whispered and went to sleep herself.

Sherman smiled and chuckled quietly, meaning that he felt his cheek being kissed on. His smile remained on his face for some time while he slept.

**To be continued…**


	2. Gifts

**Sorry that the first chapter wasn't long enough, but I ran out of ideas for what to put in it. Anyway, I hope this chapter is better than the previous one.**

The next morning, Mr. Peabody came into Sherman's room to wake him up to get him ready for school. "Sherman, wake up." he said. Sherman woke up and found himself back in his bedroom, realizing that his date with Penny in Central Park was only a dream.

After eating his breakfast, Sherman got himself a shower, put on his school uniform, and Mr. Peabody is driving him to school. When they got there, Mr. Peabody said to Sherman, "Have a good day."

* * *

Inside the school, Sherman spotted his favorite girl in the hallway, and she saw him too. "Good morning, Penny," he greeted her. "Good morning, Sherman," she replied.

"I got something for you," Sherman said. "You do? What is it?" Penny asked. Sherman opens his backpack, takes out the flowers that he bought and hands them to Penny. She gasped softly upon seeing the flowers being handed to her. "For me?" she asked as a smile formed on her face. "Yes," Sherman responded.

Penny gently took the flowers from Sherman and closed her eyes as she sniffed them. "And it comes with a card," Sherman said as he handed her a card. She read it. It started with the letter "I", a heart came after it, and it ended with a "U". ("I love you")

"Aww," Penny said affectionately. "Thank you, Sherman." She gives him a warm hug, and Sherman was only too grateful to return it. Shortly after, the bell rang, signaling the students that it was time for them to go to their classes.

* * *

That afternoon, during lunch, Penny and Sherman are sitting beside each other.

"Sherman, I have a Valentine's Day gift for you," Penny said.

"What is it?" Sherman asked.

"It's a surprise, so close your eyes." Penny said. Sherman did what he was told to and Penny takes out the surprise then says, "Okay, open them."

Sherman opened his eyes and saw what surprised him: a heart-shaped chocolate cake covered with pink frosting. "Did your parents make this?" he asked.

"Yes," Penny responded. "They made it and wanted me to take it with me to school to give to you for Valentine's Day."

"Well, thank you, Penny," Sherman said, and the two begin to eat the cake.

By the time lunch ended, Sherman and Penny had finished eating the cake. Penny said, "Sherman, I asked my parents if I could stay at your place for Valentine's Day weekend, and they said yes."

"That's great!" Sherman said. "I'll ask Mr. Peabody if he'll let you stay with me for the weekend." And they head back to class.

* * *

Hours later, after school ended, Sherman and Penny are sitting on the front steps waiting for their parents to come pick them up.

"Sherman," Penny said. "There's this one Valentine's Day gift I've been wanting to give to you earlier today, so now is the time to give it to you."

"What's that?" Sherman asked. Without saying a word, Penny just smiled, took Sherman's hands in her own and plants a kiss on his cheek, and Sherman was enjoying it. It felt like forever to him. The touch of her warm lips filled Sherman with love and warmth.

By the time Penny finished kissing Sherman, her parents arrived to come get her. She quickly gives him another kiss on the cheek and says, "See you tonight." Sherman lightly rubbed his cheek as a shade of bright red grew on his face. He was so dazed with love that he could only wave goodbye to her awkwardly.

When Mr. Peabody arrives to pick up Sherman, Sherman dazedly gets into the scooter with his love struck smile stuck on his face. Mr. Peabody noticed this and said, "Way to go, lover boy." This snaps Sherman out of his daze.

"Mr. Peabody, Penny's parents have allowed her to stay with me for Valentine's Day weekend. Can she?" Sherman asked his father as they drove home. "Absolutely, since you and Penny are lovers, and this weekend is for lovers."

"Thanks."


	3. Valentine's Weekend

That evening, Mr. Peabody is preparing dinner for Sherman and Penny. He ordered two pizzas, and for dessert, he made a heart-shaped chocolate cake with pink frosting.

A few minutes after the pizza arrived, the Petersons also arrived. Penny was wearing a sparkly pink sleeveless dress, and Sherman was in awe at how beautiful his crush looked.

"Nice of you to come by tonight, Mr. and Mrs. Peterson," Mr. Peabody greeted them politely. "Do come in and make yourselves comfortable."

Sherman escorted Penny to her chair at the table, and everyone started eating their dinner.

After Sherman and Penny finished eating, they went to Sherman's room and are watching "Frozen". They sang along with the songs and cried when Anna froze to death. When the movie ended, it was time for the two to get ready for bed.

They get into their sleep clothes and snuggle up against each other. "Good night, Penny," Sherman whispered. "Good night, Sherman," Penny whispered back. They kiss each other's cheeks good night and wrap their arms around each other as they fall asleep.

When their parents come in to make sure they are ready for bed, they couldn't help but smile when they saw the children sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. "Good night, you two love birds," Mr. Peabody whispered.

* * *

The next day, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and the Petersons planned to hang out all day long to keep Sherman and Penny's loving relationship going strong.

"Here's the plan," Mr. Peterson said. "We'll head to a restaurant for lunch, then we'll go see a movie, and we'll camp out in Central Park."

"Excellent," Mr. Peabody said. "Let's go then."

For lunch, they ate at McDonald's, and they went to the movies to see "The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water." Then they set up camp in Central Park. The Petersons and Mr. Peabody set up their own tents.

That night, Sherman and Penny are lying on their backs on the grass and gazing at the stars. They had a radio with them. Sherman brought his playlist of love songs to play, including:  
Bubbly (Colbie Caillat)  
She Will Be Loved (Maroon 5)  
This Everyday Love (Rascal Flatts)  
You're Still the One (Shania Twain)  
I Run to You (Lady Antebellum)  
Wanted (Hunter Hayes)  
You'll Be in My Heart (Phil Collins)  
Baby I Need Your Loving (Four Tops)  
No One (Alicia Keys)  
Bleeding Love (Leona Lewis)  
Amazed (Lonestar)  
Love Story (Taylor Swift)  
Kiss a Girl (Keith Urban)  
Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Elton John)

"What a beautiful night, Penny," Sherman said. "I know," Penny responded. "Nights like this are more beautiful when the moon is full."

"Yeah, it makes the night perfect for lovers like us who are out dating."

"Why is that?"

"Because when the moon shines on your eyes, it makes them sparkle."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Sherman and Penny continued talking and star-gazing until they got sleepy and started yawning. "Well, let's go back to the tents and get some rest." Penny said.

When they got back, Mr. Peterson said to his daughter, "You can sleep with Sherman tonight because this is Valentine's weekend." "Thank you, dad," Penny said.

Sherman slept with Penny in her sleeping bag while Mr. Peabody slept in his own. "Good night, Penny." Sherman whispered. "Good night, Sherman," Penny whispered. They kissed each other good night and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the two families had a good breakfast and headed back to Mr. Peabody's penthouse. They spent the whole day talking and having fun. When night came, Penny had something she wanted to give to Sherman before she leaves.

"Sherman," she said. "I have one more Valentine's Day gift I want to give you."

"What's that?" Sherman asked.

Penny took a tube of lipstick out of her pack and puts it on her lips. Sherman sees this and gets butterflies in his stomach even though he was smiling. Penny then smothered Sherman with kisses, and when she finished, Sherman's face was covered with lipstick stains. He blushed as he flashed his signature goofy smile while Penny giggled.

"Well, see you later, Sherman," she said and left with her parents. "And happy Valentine's Day."

When it was time for Sherman to go to bed, Mr. Peabody noticed that the stains of lipstick all over Sherman's face were still there. "She must really like you, doesn't she, lover boy?"

"She sure does." Sherman answered. "She gives the sweetest kisses than any other girl in the world."

"I bet." Mr. Peabody responded. "Well, good night, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Good night, Mr. Peabody." Sherman said. As he slept, he kept thinking about Penny and her sweet kisses that his love struck smile stayed on his face throughout most of the night.

* * *

**For those of you who read this, Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
